Inspiration
by PolHop
Summary: A small little one shot with nothing but love, because you all were so good to me. This was inspired by Chicago- "You're the Inspiration"


**AN: So, after the reviews ad many emails I received I wanted to give all my faithful readers something a little happier. This is not a 3rd to Anguish. It's a standalone "happy" one shot BUT, if you feel the need, you can, in your head make this be the third. However, I am still searching for the perfect song. This is going to be really short. I didn't have a lot of time to write anything long, or am I completely better to be writing super happy, but I wanted to give you all something. Make this be my thanksgiving/ Christmas gift to you (I hope to have more updates before Christmas though.) Thank you for always sticking with me. I love you all. You mean the world to me.**

 **Anyway, here is a small little one shot.**

 **Thank you for staying by me and letting this be my outlet for things I need.**

* * *

 **Chicago- "You're the Inspiration"**

Derek stared out the window of his bedroom. Gazing down he saw his wife and two children running around the back yard. Even though it had been six years, he still couldn't believe he had almost made the worst mistake of his life, almost letting Penelope go. He'd foolishly thought he could walk away from her and marry someone else. He'd never been a religious man, but he thanked god every day for showing him who his true love was. If he were being honest, he would also need to thank his team, if it were not for Hotch, Rossi, or Reid, he'd never taken the next step.

Now, he couldn't be happier.

He observed as Penelope ran after their two children, Nicholas Cody and Holly Angelica. The twins were born on Christmas day five years ago.

Looking back to Penelope his heart skipped a beat. Her beauty still stopped him in his tracts every time he looked at her. She was pure gold. She was the reason he woke up every day.

Penelope not only chased all the demons he had away, she also blessed him with two prefect children and one on the way. Even though he wasn't supposed to know about that yet.

He looked down at the positive pregnancy test he had found in the garbage just a few moments ago. Clenching it in his hands he let his eyes close.

His life with Penelope would only get better. He couldn't wait to see her show a baby bump again, or rest his head upon her belly and feel their baby move, picturing what their child would look like. Would they have curly blond hair like their mother, or hair like his? Would they have a pale compaction like her or maybe even a light mocha like Holly had?

He never knew he could ever be this lucky. Penelope had given him everything he never knew he wanted. This was a love that was meant to be, a love that would last forever. From this moment until the end of time. There might have been bumps in the road, but it was always written in the cards for them to be together.

Opening his eyes, he honed in on Penelope once again. Just being around her, made him want to be a better person, a better father. She inspired him every day.

When he was away on a case, or away from her at the office, she was always on his mind. Everything he did, he made sure was done for her and his children. Long gone were the reckless takedowns, or putting himself in danger. Everything had changed the moment he'd said, "I do".

After six years, Derek Morgan was still madly in love with Penelope. And he wouldn't have it any other way.

Placing the test into his pocket he left their bedroom and jogged down the stairs and out the back door.

The moment Penelope saw him, her face lit up. He ran directly towards her. Grabbing her in his arms he spun her around, kissing her with as much passion as their very first kiss.

"Wow, oh wow, hot stuff," Penelope said laughing.

"How long?" he asked, when he placed her feet back on the ground. Penelope's smile widened as her eyes brightened. "I can never keep a secret from you."

"Never." He cupped her cheeks in his hands before he kissed her again. "How long?" he asked as he released her lips.

"I just took the test this morning, but if my missing cycles are any indication at least two months."

Derek picked her up and spun her again. This is how life was meant to be.

"Are you happy, Derek?" Penelope asked, briefly worrying her bottom lip. "I know we are older and the twins are already five-"

"Shh." He silenced her by placing his finger on her lips. "I've never been happier in my life. I love you, Penelope Morgan. From now until the day we die and then some."

"Oh, Derek," she whispered.

"Daddy, why you keep spinning Mommy?" Holly asked.

"Yeah, and why did you make Mommy cry. Mommy are you okay? Did Daddy take one of your toys?" Nicholas asked.

Derek dropped to his knees bringing his children into his arms. "Daddy's just really excited, kiddo's. I didn't mean to make Mommy cry."

"Why she crying then?"

Penelope dropped to her knees as well, pulling Holly from Derek's arms. "I'm just really excited, too."

She looked to Derek and his heart expanded. Penelope was the woman of his dreams. And, right now, the woman of his dreams was carrying another one of his children. "I love you, Baby Girl."

"What about me?" Holly asked.

"I love you too, pumpkin."

"I already know Daddy loves me," Nicholas beamed as he jumped from Derek's arms to go play, Holly quickly followed behind him. "I knew Daddy loved me too!"

"Are you ready for more of that?" Penelope asked standing up. Derek stood before pulling her into his arms. "I'm more than ready. As long as you're by my said, I can do anything."

* * *

 _AN: I hope this helped with some of the broken hearts I left with Anguish. Let me know what you thought of this. Thank you for all your kind words. You all mean more to me than you know._


End file.
